Percabeth High-School
by VintageSage
Summary: A story of how Percy surprises Annabeth. I suck at summaries. Will try to update every weekend. Chapter 3 is in editing. Sorry I've taken so long to update my laptop broke and my phone is shit for this.
1. Chapter 1- The Arrival

**Percabeth High school: Chapter 1- The Arrival**

Percy

I sat on my bed listening to Annabeth's story of how she stopped the dracaena from attacking the 4-year-olds just to annoy Annabeth.

"-so I slashed the dracaena through the chest and it let out the worst scream ever…" Annabeth trailed off as Ilooked through at her beautiful grey eyes full of wonder and thought as she recalled her story about the monster.

"PERSEUS ALAN JACKSON!" Annabeth screamed and made me jump out of my skin.

"Not funny 'Annie'." I said in a sarcastic tone.

"Do. Not. Call. Me. Annie. Again." She said in a serious and scary tone that could make a drakon cry to its mother.

"Okay, okay don't hurt me," I said as I covered my face even though it's an Iris message "why did you do it anyway?"

"Because you had that glazed look in your eyes that told me you weren't listening to me."

( **A/N-Words in ' ' mean the character is thinking)**

'Shit how did she know?'

"I was listening to you, actually." I said knowing full well I was lying and she probably knew it.

"You were not, and you know it." She said knowing what I was like.

"You got me, how do you always know?" I said defeated.

(time-lapse)

* * *

Annabeth

I was through the halls of Lowell High School ( **Actual place I looked it up.)** on my way to my locker when Jessica and her clique came up to me, and tapped me on the shoulder, I turned around and internally groaned.

"Hello Annie there is a new hot boy in school don't even think about it OK he's mine."

"1) Don't call me Annie 2) I don't care anyway because I already have someone special in my life." I told her. 'Jessica isn't a bully to me (much) she can be nice but once she "claims" someone don't even try to 'steal' him as she puts it.'

"OK feisty," she stated in my face I felt like slapping her "I know what boys are like around you."

"OK Jessie," I say because I know it's one of the things that annoys her internally "I won't try and 'steal' him."

Jessica groans and gives me a 'death' stare. "Thanks," she goes to leave and as I begin to smile she turns around and looks at me she says "I didn't know you had a boyfriend."

"I don't." I state, she looks at me quizzically and shrugs her shoulders and walks away.

As I walk out of Greek smiling as I know I've aced the pop quiz in fluent Greek and even corrected the teacher after she called me a dumb blonde since it was the start of the semester **(No offence to blondes)** I turned the corner to bump  
into a tall 6ft raven haired boy I knew all too well…

* * *

 **Cliff-hanger I know I'm evil but we all know who it is.**

 **490 words I'm happy I'll update soon but I have school so maybe every weekend.**


	2. Chapter 2- SURPRISE

**Percabeth High School: Chapter 2- SURPRISE**

Annabeth

As I looked into his eyes I screamed quietly and visibly shook as I hugged him. 'If there is too much PDA you will be fucking kicked out' as Thalia put it politely as I left for San Francisco. I wasn't a big fan of personal PDA so I kept it to a minimum.

"What the hell are you doing here Seaweed Brain?!"

"Can I not visit, and maybe live with, my girlfriend." Percy said to me.

"What?!," I said a bit too loudly, "you, stay with me?" I asked nervously.

"Yep, and do you know a ginger girl with way too tall heels and 6 inches of concrete make-up?"

'Oh shit realisation hit me, this was the 'hot new boy' Jessica was talking about.'

"Yes, avoid her at all costs she will try and steal you, emphasis on the 'try'." I stated.

"HAHAHA!" Percy laughed that poisonous laugh that made all the girls melt.

As we were walking down the hall I spotted Jessica so we ran to our next class.

* * *

As we exited economics each holding a pop quiz, I know I aced it and Percy, well he's Percy, you know him. **(A/N they are taking pop quizzes so the teachers understand what the students know.)**

"Why do we get pop quizzes at the start of the year?" Percy groaned.

'I knew the answer but I wanted him to suffer.' "I don't know Seaweed Brain, ask the teacher."

"No, she scares me, she's worse than Alecto, can we test if she is a monster? Pretty please!" Percy says pouting like a baby seal.

"NO, you cannot stab our teacher!" I shouted at him as a joke but then I realised how loud I said it, 'shit now people are going to think I'm crazy,' just my luck as Jessica walks up to me and slaps me with all the force she had.

Jessica

'So quick recap- a few minutes after I told Annie not to go for the new boy well guess what I saw… the bitch hugging him as I saw it they raced to their next class, a couple hours later they came out of the classroom, I heard them talking, then Annie  
shouts at him. So that happened.' I walk up to the blonde bitch and slap her with all the power I had. As her head rocks back from the force of the hit, she steadies herself, she smiles.

"Ha, cute…"

* * *

 **RUN bitch**

 **Haha I'm so evil**

 **See you next week, sorry it's short I wanted to end on the best cliffy, review or pm ideas for what Annabeth does.**


End file.
